1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for at least partially covering a connection terminal for connecting battery posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of electric automotive vehicles, a plurality of batteries are connected to construct a drive source of large capacity. A battery connection terminal is used to connect the batteries. The battery connection terminal is constructed such that terminal portions, fittable to the respective battery posts, are provided at the opposite ends of a braided wire.
A cover made of a resin is mounted on this battery connection terminal. The prior art cover has a narrow box-like configuration having an open lower surface, and the opposite ends thereof are fittable to the spaced-apart battery posts.
Since the prior art resin cover has a fixed length, it cannot be mounted if a distance between the battery posts varies even due to a slight displacement of the batteries. Further, if the batteries vibrate while the cover is mounted, the cover may be forcibly pulled according to the vibration, with the result that the cover may be subject to an undesirable stress.
To overcome the above problem, the prior art cover may be provided with a mechanism for elongating and contracting it according to a distance variation between the battery posts. However, such a mechanism makes the cover larger and is not economically preferable.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a cover for a battery connection terminal which has a simple construction and is preferably capable of dealing with a distance variation between battery posts.